In the past, a digital microscope system has been utilized that captures a digital image of a sample using a microscope. For example, in the field of pathology diagnosis, by utilizing a digital microscope system to capture a digital image of a biological sample, a pathology diagnosis based on the biological sample can be carried out anywhere without retaining information about the biological sample for a long period or transporting the biological sample itself. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology for generating high-resolution composite image data by capturing partial images of a biological sample and combining those partial images.